Zetia
Zetia 'is a fictional nation floating in outer space. Its location in the universe always changes. Story ''Please note Zetia is fictional, so no real destruction on Earth by aliens! The end of the universe IS true, however. The story of Zetia starts 28 years ago and ends 10^100 years from now. Before Zetia (594 to 28 years ago) The inhabitants of the floating nation were originally from the planet PL-N-M-02RI-04c, also called Centürio. On this planet, the inhabitants (called Armooro at that time, they were humanoid with only differences being shorter heads and 3 huge spikes on their head) and Mysteriokittens were blooming, as well as Mysterio Stones coming from them. The Armooro defended themselves from fatal hits by making their armor out of the purple stones (which is suprisingly strong). By the time their world population reached 600 million (around 299 years ago), they started experimenting with the stuff they found from adventuring and so they created new swords, shields, axes and more. The Great Apocalypse (28 to 27 years ago) They also prepared for a Great Apocalypse by building Zetia out of a strange material, called Bedrock. Bedrock was created by putting a Bedrock Shard (made from Mysterio Stones, obsidian and Grey Stonecolourings) in a Blockizer. The plan was put to the test when plasma blasts kills most of the world population and destroys the planet itself in the process, letting few Armooro decide to launch Zetia. The result: they escaped successfully, letting the Armooro finally search for planets to live upon. Stranded in Space (27 years ago to 15 years from now) While stranded in space, they experimented with their arsenal of items and one particular one worked and was the key to survival in space. Mixing a Mysterio Stone with a Diamond under vacuüm creates an Ultra Diamond Shard (where today's Armooro gear is made of). Culture Most of Zetia run its economy through agriculture, where 55% of Zetia's diamonds come from. Spaceships ''See' List of Zetian Spaceships '' As Zetia is space-faring with a lot of empires, it requires spaceships to open up a trade route, for diplomatic talks, etc. Ironically, Zetia itself is a spaceship. Other Zetians are known to capture cats and extract their liquid, after which the remains of the cat will be crafted into a Cat Grenade. The liquid extracted is known as liquid cat and is a very efficient fuel for interstellar engines used on the spaceships. Classification of planets The floating nation also has a complex code of classification. Take Earth as an example. Earth will be classified like this: PL-N-MS-NR-01b PL stands for Planet, change this to ST when its a star, to AS when it's an asteroid, to DP when it's a dwarf planet, or to MO when its a moon. If classified as an asteroid, add between AS and prime element the letter F when its a comet. N is the primary element found on Earth (nitrogen). Not included if an comet or asteroid. MS is the size of the planet. XS = super small, S = small, MS = medium small, M = medium, ML = medium large, L = large and XL = super large. NR stands for no ring, change this to 01RI when having one ring. If a comet, change to year of next perihelion. 01 is the amount of moons this planet has. Also used for amount of planets when its a star. Change to NM when having no moon (or NP if no planets) If itself is a moon, insert the code-letters of its mother planet in (). (not included if an asteroid or comet) b is the scenario happened with the moons. a = no moons crashed, b = 1 moon crashed into another moon or the planet, c = 2 or more moons crashed and d = (one of) the moon(s) is/are likely going to crash into the planet. Not counting planetoids in rings. If an asteroid, change to 01 if in orbit between Mars and Jupiter, to 02 if in orbit in the Kuiper Belt or Oort Cloud or to 03 for everywhere else. (not included if an comet) The other rotating objects in the Solar System can be classified the same way. Mercurius will be: PL-O-XS-NR-NM Venus will be: PL-CO2-MS-NR-NM Mars will be: PL-CO2-S-01RI-02d Jupiter will be: PL-H-XL-03RI-63c Saturn will be: PL-H-L-10RI-65a Uranus will be: PL-H-ML-04RI-27a Neptune will be: PL-H-ML-07RI-14a Pluto is: DP-H2O-S-NR-05a The Sun is: ST-H-M-02RI-08a The Moon is: MO-Fe-MS-NR-(PL-N-MS-NR-01b) Halley's Comet is: AS-F-M-2061 Category:Radonic references Category:Fictional nation